


One night in comfort - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fandral gives great hugs, Fandral is an awesome friend, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: "If letting him cry in my arms and sleep in my embrace is what it takes to make him feel better, I will gladly offer.”





	One night in comfort - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657797) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 



> Check out Chapter 21 - When wisdom fails


End file.
